TD3 MP Party Setup
Player Distribution Party 1 * #2, #4, and #12 get Blue Tower Party 2 * #1, 3, and 11 get Purple Tower Party 3 * #7, #8, and #9 get Green Tower Party 4 * #10, #6, and #5 get White Tower Wave 1 ''NOTE: 2 Gwanahda can spawn at one tower so make sure map are open to see'' * #1, and #5 Focus on Gwanahda purple Tower * #2, and #7 Focus on Gwanahda blue Tower * #3, #4, #8, and #6 stay by tower can get crystals * #9, #10, #11, and #12, DPS adds * Before start Wave 2: All pts wait at tower to see next spawn (crystals collector keep on collecting) Wave 2 * #1, #2, #7, and 5 Focus on Wolgahda * #9, #10, #11, and #12, DPS adds * #3, #4, #8, and #6 stay by tower can get crystals * Before start Wave 3: All pts wait at tower to see next spawn (crystals collector keep on collecting) Wave 3 * #1(A.I.S), #2, #7, and #5 Focus on Decol Malluda and Blu Ringahda * #9, #10, #11, and #12, DPS adds * #3, #4, #8, and #6 stay by tower can get crystals * Before start Wave 4: All pts wait at tower to see next spawn (crystals collector keep on collecting) Wave 4 ''NOTE: there will be only 2 side spawn one side with boss other with adds, then when boss die another set of adds spawn in the same side (last spawn)'' * #1, #2(A.I.S), #7, and #5 Focus on Decol Malluda/Wolga, and Zeshrayda. * #9, #10, #11, and #12, DPS adds * #3, #4, #8, and #6 stay by tower can get crystals * Before start Wave 5: All pts wait at tower to see next spawn (crystals collector keep on collecting) Wave 5 * #1, and #2 will stay near by tower and wb any incoming boss near by. * #9, #10, #11, and #12, DPS adds * #3, #7, #8, and #6 stay by tower can get crystals * Before start Wave 6: All pts wait at tower to see next spawn (crystals collector keep on collecting) Wave 6 * #1, and #7 (A.I.S) focus on Decol Malluda * #2, #8 (A.I.S), #12, and #6 (A.I.S) focus on Dark Vibrace. (RA WB FO panic Dark Vibrace) * ##9, #10, #11, DPS adds. * #3, #4, #8, and #6 stay by tower can get crystals * Before start Wave 7: All pts wait at tower to see next spawn (crystals collector keep on collecting) Wave 7 * #9, 10, 11, and 12 will be in A.I.S killing bosses and adds * #3, 4, 8, and 6 stay by tower can get crystals. (if we don't have 7k yet) If we reach 7k use cannon, DPS adds that near tower and watch your towers. * #1, and 2 will follow up with the A.I.S with WB * 'Before start Wave 8: ' All pts wait at tower to see next spawn (crystals collecting should stop) Wave 8 * Look at A.I.S TD3 Guide. It's the same thing